


Observation Deck

by scienceofficerjim-kirk (DemiPalladium)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain Spock, Drabble, M/M, Science Officer Kirk AU, Sleepy Cuddles, USS Enterprise - Freeform, part of a bigger idea I have, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPalladium/pseuds/scienceofficerjim-kirk
Summary: It's been a long day for Lieutenant-Commander Kirk and Captain Spock. They relax in Observation Deck 6.





	Observation Deck

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn't think I'd have anything for K/S day, but then I remembered this XD. This is part of a larger story that I've had floating around in my head for the so!jim capt!spock AU, but I haven't written much for it.

Sinking down into Lieutenant-Commander Kirk’s embrace was the first, deep breath one takes after coming home from a long journey.

“Uhm, here,” Kirk fidgeted beside his captain, adjusting their position. Spock felt the blond’s ever-present, plush blue blanket flutter down to settle around his shoulders.

As it was one of Starfleet’s standard-issue survival blankets and, therefore, exceedingly insulating, heat immediately began permeating the half-Vulcan’s poised body and he willed his muscles to relax back onto the observation deck’s padded bench.

_Humans will view one as more ‘approachable’ if one allows evidence of presumed physical exhaustion to affect one’s posture._

Kirk’s head landed on his shoulder. The sleepy scientist let loose a loud yawn.

“Sorry,” he apologized, needlessly. “C’m’nd’r Gary’s been runnin’ us ragged, got all those species that n’ed class’fication…”

“It is illogical to apologize to me for something that is not your fault, and it is unfair to yourself to deny your needs just so you can be with me,” Spock informed him, feeling Jim’s exhaustion seep into his skin from their contact, dulled though it was through the uniform fabric.

_It is also illogical to assign someone of your skills, knowledge, and rank to menial labor that can easily be completed via computer,_ Captain Spock observed mentally. Commander Gary Mitchell, his lead science officer, had been in the habit of making several decisions of... _questionable_ -at-best merit for the science department of the USS Enterprise, and Spock was, to borrow a Terran turn-of-phrase, _‘looking forward’_ to the man attempting to explain, amongst other transgressions, how a mass spectrometer managed to “get itself stuck" on Risa.

Kirk made a bleary sound of protest, and Spock's mind slotted his thoughts on Mitchell for perusal at a later date. “Nrghffgh. ‘S not that bad,” Jim yawned out into the gently dark, muted air of the room, sleep casting its siren song over his drooping eyelids. “Sleep better with you an’way. Just do that...hand-runny thing.”

“I presume you mean this?” Spock took the hand whose shoulder was unoccupied by Kirk’s head and ran it lightly over the blond’s scalp, after removing his glasses and placing them on a nearby table.

Jim Kirk said nothing but shivered appreciatively and nuzzled closer into his neck, and then drifted off to sleep underneath the watchful eyes of his captain and the glowing light trails of the stars they were passing.


End file.
